


【鸣佐】太阳之爱

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 经过那些漫长的绝望，对立和追逐，佐助还活着，还能在他身边有一场安然好梦，这已经足够了，鸣人想，这就是我对他的全部期望。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	【鸣佐】太阳之爱

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向，698后的一个黏糊糊甜饼，努力写一个普通又可爱的故事，当然更可能只是巨型ooc…  
鹰队和佐助同行的设定  
有一点车车  
字数1w3

0.

“…卡卡西老师终于愿意给我批几天假了，小樱说泉之国的温泉很有名，对伤口很好。佐助，你的手还会密密麻麻的痛吗？不如我们这个冬天去泡温泉吧。”

佐助展开信纸，一如既往厚厚的一沓，墨点像蝌蚪一样，漩涡鸣人这手字真是烂的没边。他不由得凑近去一个字一个字的读，路过的水月惊恐的看着他，说你为什么要开写轮眼。宇智波佐助叹了口气，把那些乱糟糟的信放在一边。佐助的鹰正懒懒的趴在他的膝头，他轻轻抚弄它柔软的的羽毛，重了不少，佐助暗暗的想，在漩涡鸣人那儿呆了不过三天，真是个了不得的男人。

“诶…温泉吗？”

水月的声音吓了佐助一跳，他不知道什么时候化成了一滩水，凑在那叠信纸前转圈，若是香燐在肯定要破口大骂恶心。他见佐助不回答，干脆恢复身形大大咧咧坐在佐助身边，捏着那叠信，甩得啪啪作响：

“反正我们现在离泉之国也很近，不如去看看吧？”

“来不及的。”佐助不冷不热的说，“这封信耽误了，卡卡西给他的假从明天开始。”

“…好可惜的说。”水月瘫在地板上，故意模仿鸣人的口气，“啊…说起来快要过年了，今年你要回木叶吗？”

佐助站起来，趿一双木屐跨过水月，不顾他“好痛！”的抱怨。他的行囊简单，衣服和食物都只带必要限度，只是总有地方留着装漩涡鸣人寄来的信。佐助把最新的信仔细折好，塞进暗袋，方才慢慢回答水月的问题：

“不回。”

他话音刚落，木门便被猛地拉开，他下意识的摸向腰侧的草薙，是香燐。她看上去惊慌失措，喘息剧烈。香燐望着佐助，语气古怪：

“漩涡鸣人来了。”

三分寒光被轻轻收回剑鞘。

1.  
说漩涡鸣人像太阳，严格来讲，算不得比喻，充其量是个事实。光是他踏入这个房间，空气就温暖了不少，当然，他那咋咋呼呼的问候功不可没：

“——佐助！”鸣人的声音几乎令人瑟缩，那充沛的喜悦与快乐从他的声音里轻而易举的流露出来，这还只是一个名字。鸣人冲上来握住他的手，不可思议，他的手比待在室内的佐助要暖和的多。“佐助。”他又念了一遍，“你为什么从来不回我的信？我好担心的说。”

鸣人把佐助的手握在掌心里，那冰凉的指尖便慢慢热了起来，一股令人头脑发昏的温暖。鸣人摩挲着，低低地说怎么会这么冷，你穿的太少了，我的信你到底有没有好好看。

“…全是废话。”佐助回过神，掩饰的偏过头。水月在旁边暗暗咂舌，不知是谁刚刚才一个字一个字的慢慢读完，又珍而重之的收好。当然，这话是万万不能说出口的。漩涡鸣人正对宇智波佐助上下其手，似乎总担心他哪里又缺了个部件，香燐看的咬牙切齿，水月拉住她，他惯会读空气，此刻火影候补大人正一心扑在佐助身上，客套话打趣话全都没有心思，不如此刻卖他个人情。他大喊一句肚子好饿，不知道重吾做没做好饭，一手硬拉着香燐离开。

“对了。”水月右手拉开一条窄窄的门缝，左手按住香燐，“你们俩记得来吃饭。”

漩涡鸣人答应了一声，佐助则连个眼神都没施舍给他。水月摇摇头，一把关上门，香燐的声音越来越小，最终化为一室寂静。鸣人只单纯的看着佐助，他湛蓝的眼睛透出一股柔软的笑意和深沉的满足，佐助几乎觉得自己被那视线烫伤了。他低下头，单手去解鸣人披风的扣子：

“你怎么突然过来了。”他最终这样问。

“你总不给我回信。”鸣人任由他解开自己的披风，看着佐助慢慢把那件衣服抚平收好。“我只能过来找你了的说。”他语气里带点半真半假的埋怨，“你今年是不是又不回去？”

佐助轻轻的点了点头，又像想到了什么：“没有故意不回你的信。”他解释说，“近日大雪，你的信刚刚才到。”

佐助指了指被他喂胖的鹰，确实正站在架子上休息，连羽毛也显得黯淡。鸣人咂舌，路上想好的种种抱怨只得统统烟消云散，只是还有一件：

“为什么今年也不回去？”他伸手理了理佐助敞开的衣襟，低低地问。

佐助想了想，好像也不明白自己为什么不愿回去，但这话是不能对漩涡鸣人说的。他抽回了鸣人握住的手，又问了一遍：

“你为什么过来？”

鸣人像是被他这个问题问住了，他神色怔怔的，说我，我只想过来看看你。他这样说，好像这是一件天下最理所当然的事情。佐助被他搞得糊涂，干脆闭嘴不谈，鸣人倒彻底打开了话匣，他说上次见面是什么时候了？不会还是我去月亮之前吧……我让小樱约了泉之国的药汤，等明天我们就启程去，我记得你冬天总是疼……今年我们就在泉之国过年吧，和水月他们一起。

“…你今年不在木叶过年了？”佐助诧异道，“卡卡西愿意批你这么久的假？”

鸣人嘿嘿的笑着，“我就知道你今年不会回来的。”他说，语气带着一股自豪，“这可是我一生拼命挤出的半个月假期的说！”

佐助看着他傻乎乎的笑，不知为何想出了他在火影办公室愁眉苦脸学着批文件的样子，大概还有鹿丸和卡卡西在旁边恨铁不成钢的叹气，仔细看看，他眼底还有隐约的青黑。鸣人见他望过来，又大大咧咧的扬起一抹笑容。佐助叹了口气，忽略心里这股说不清道不明的情愫，干脆站起来：

“去吃饭吧。”他说，“今晚好好休息，明天启程。”

2.  
“你们可算来了。”水月坐在门口假惺惺的感叹。佐助依旧无视他，泰然自若的掀起保温的盖子，开始给自己盛饭。倒是鸣人不好意思的和他打了招呼，说给你们带了伴手礼，装在了披风里，等回去再过来。佐助招呼他去吃饭，他便歉意的和水月点点头过去了。水月对着鸣人的背影不住的啧啧，直到香燐大喊叫他闭嘴，多余的舌头可以送给大蛇丸。

水月凑到重吾身边，重吾最近沉迷木雕，手里总有只未成形的小鸟。水月拍了拍他的背，重吾不理他，专心刻他的木头，水月热情不退，兴致盎然：

“你说。”他悄声说，“他们俩究竟算个什么？”

重吾小心的吹去木屑，又淡淡的看了水月一眼：

“…不就是，朋友吗。”重吾模仿了下漩涡鸣人的口吻。“唯一的挚友。”

水月恨铁不成钢的大声叹气，重吾是块点不燃的石头，香燐却是块过于易燃的白磷，他宁愿努力让石头开窍。他摇摇头，带点众人皆醉我独醒的得意。“天底下没这样的朋友。”水月说，“你也愿意追我三年五载，打断我的手脚也要带我回去？”

“……”

重吾眨眨眼，终于彻底放下手里的活计，心思从他的木头小鸟上转了回来。“…这样听起来是有点不对劲。”他委婉的说。

“听起来简直变态好吧。”水月一语道破天机。

“可那毕竟是漩涡鸣人，你不能用常理来衡量他。”重吾摸了摸下巴，“说不定木叶就是这样教他的，你看，佐助也一直欣然接受嘛。”

“我看佐助是被荼毒太深。”水月又忍不住啧啧，“别人不说，那个六代目火影分明门清。”

“总不能这样说。”重吾反驳他，“你偏要那样讲，漩涡鸣人还说佐助是他的兄弟呢。”

“他明明是有什么便往什么套。”水月说，“对手，朋友，死党，兄弟——哪个能和佐助贴的更近点，他便用哪个说法。”

他们不约而同的去看正在吃饭的两人，重吾图省事做了寿喜锅，现在正咕嘟嘟煮出好闻的香气，佐助慢悠悠的挑着菜，鸣人不住的往他碗里夹肉，喃喃道你都快瘦脱相了的说，我来的路上看到有婆婆在卖烤山芋，据说又香又甜，不如我去买两个回来……

水月和重吾收回目光，相顾无言，重吾点了点头，正襟危坐：

“你是对的。”他严肃的说。

3.  
饭后佐助宣布明天启程去泉之国，今年过年也就在那将就了。香燐自然满腹怨念，立刻跳起来指着漩涡鸣人大喊你来凑什么热闹，鸣人含糊的打哈哈过去了，水月发觉他实则没在香燐身上耗半分注意，目光炯炯，满心满意看他的宇智波佐助，好像要把这几年欠下的全部看回来。水月暗暗咂舌，真是奇怪，他想，佐助知道漩涡鸣人是如何看他的吗？每一个见过这双温柔快乐蓝眼睛的人都会明白的。真是奇怪。水月想。到底为什么呢？

之后水月回了房间，他想这简直是全天下最明显的一件事情了，哪怕是瞎子都能看出来，何况宇智波佐助有一双全天下最锐利的眼睛。咚咚。他的思绪被打断了。漩涡鸣人正从门缝探出来，手里拿着个盒子，倒是真的带了东西来。

“佐助承蒙你们照顾的说。”他爽朗的笑着，把伴手礼塞进水月的怀里，“香燐和重吾的麻烦你转交给他们。”他拍了拍手，急匆匆的，好像还有一件大事要完成，“那我先走了，佐助还找我。”

漩涡鸣人来去像一阵风，水月愣愣的看着手里的盒子，包扎的精致，倒不像他的手笔。水月统一打开来看，他的是份乳酪点心，他看过这东西，好像是只供大名和贵族的点心，又看看重吾的，一块上好的木头，沉甸甸的，纹理细腻，大抵最适合雕刻，给香燐的一副暖和轻便的羊毛手套。漩涡鸣人表面看上去粗枝大叶，实则是个贴心的大男孩，将每一份善意小心翼翼的放在心底。

水月扔了块饼干进嘴里，奶味浓郁，甜的恰到好处，让人心底发软。哎呀哎呀。他想。即使对我这种未见几面的陌生人也如此贴心…

“简直就是太阳之爱嘛！”他含糊不清的大声说。

4.  
漩涡鸣人蹑手蹑脚的走回房间，佐助已经睡下了，屋里漆黑一片。客房只准备了一床被子，所幸是榻榻米，挤一挤倒也将就的过去。他钻进被窝时几乎吓了一跳，“未免太冷了吧我说”，鸣人嘟囔着，佐助被他吵到，不耐烦的裹了裹被子，缩在棉被的一角。

鸣人小心的和佐助保持一个微妙的距离，他并非浑然不觉，如今也有姑娘会红着脸凑过来和他搭话。卡卡西偶尔会意有所指讲你对佐助是不是关注过头了——这话说的令人气愤，他想，我对佐助是一如既往。

可佐助是怎么想的呢？鸣人悄悄侧过身，他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，佐助背对着他，呼吸规律的起伏着，黑发柔软的散在洁白的枕头上，比夜更黑。他忍不住又凑近了一点，这下几乎可以听见佐助的心跳声，正鲜活有力的在他的胸膛下鼓动着。不知为何，鸣人心里突然涌起一股磅礴的喜悦——经过那些漫长的绝望，对立和追逐，佐助还活着，还能在他身边有一场安然好梦，这已经足够了，鸣人想，这就是我对他的全部期望。

“鸣人。”佐助突然说，打断鸣人的胡思乱想，“睡吧。”他说，带点含糊的困意，几乎有点可爱。鸣人应了一声，又往佐助身边凑，半个脑袋搭在他的枕头上，佐助困得断片，懒得和他在这点事继续纠缠，任由漩涡鸣人一点点侵占他的个人空间。

在稀稀疏疏的落雪声里，鸣人的心感到一股从所未有的平静。

5.  
佐助很久没睡得这么沉，暖和极了，好像小时候偷偷钻进暖炉一样。安心的，昏昏欲睡的温暖。佐助睁眼时已天光大亮，摸来怀表一看，已经迫近午时，漩涡鸣人早已不见踪影。他隐约的回想起半梦半醒的那股暖意，不禁有点赫然，但腹内空空，容不得他多想。佐助拉开庭院的木门，准备绕去餐厅，熟料漩涡鸣人正坐在走廊上，百无聊赖的发呆，看到他后眼神一亮：

“佐助！”他元气的大喊，身后有晴空万里，太阳照在他的金发上，平添一层炫目的光晕，“你总算醒了，我还以为你生病了。”

仿若有一阵清新的强风迎面而来，佐助晃了晃神，他想了想，面上不显，往鸣人身边一坐：“你为什么不喊我？”

鸣人摆了摆手，“水月他们来了好几趟了，说你从没睡得这么久过。”他说得理直气壮，“既然这么难得，那索性多睡会儿嘛，又不是什么大不了的事。”

“……”

“雪停了。”鸣人兴高采烈的说，“真是个好天气呀，佐助！”

佐助点了点头，这还是他们来到这的第一次晴天。佐助看着漩涡鸣人，忍不住琢磨晴天与这个人有多大关系。“…你是晴天娃娃吗？”佐助吐槽道。

“唔？！”鸣人吃惊的看着他，“你是小孩子吗？居然还信这种东西……”

“要对神明怀有敬畏之心。”前·传统大宗族的少爷辩解称。

鸣人捧腹大笑，佐助踹了他一脚，他不收敛，反而越笑越起劲，俩人忽地像小孩子一样较起劲，在雪地上滚了好几圈。鸣人瘫在地上不起来，佐助故作矜持的抖了抖身上的雪，“幼稚。”他说，竭力和刚刚的行径撇清干系。

“我来替你缠绷带吧！”

鸣人突然说，视线一路滑过佐助的脸庞，在他空荡荡的左手袖口停下， “我和小樱学了好久的说！” 他兴致勃勃， “绷带在哪儿？是不是和衣服放在一起了？”

佐助点点头，鸣人立马站起来，他就是一阵闲不住的风。佐助听着他翻箱倒柜的声音，蓦地想起那个包裹里有不能让鸣人看见的东西。他猛然起身，出声喝停鸣人：

“——鸣人，等一下…”

稍晚一步。佐助看着鸣人颤巍巍的捧着他放在包里的信纸，窘迫的想夺门而出。不是你想的那样。佐助本想这样说，但话到嘴边，他倏忽疑惑了起来，鸣人想得哪样？归根到底，这件事有什么说不得。他被自己这些念头绊住了脚，屋内一时无言。良久，鸣人深吸了几口气，小心将那叠信放回原位，“去吃饭吧！”鸣人大声的说，像在掩饰什么，“肚子好饿的说！”

佐助愣愣的点点头。这事结束的有点虎头蛇尾，好像一身力气用错了地方，怪别扭的，但他还是默不作声的转身，熟料鸣人突然拉住他空荡荡的袖子，他一时失去平衡，被鸣人紧紧的抱在怀里。

“佐助。”鸣人的脸贴在他的后背，炙热的呼吸吐在他的后颈，低低的说，“我真的很开心。”

佐助抬头看了天空，太阳正毫不吝啬的挥洒它的光辉，他不知不觉的向那个遥远的发光的球体伸手，“是吗。”他听见自己平静的声音，“那真是太好了。”

6.  
“有话直说。”佐助道。

漩涡鸣人风卷云残一顿后就跑了，美名其曰先去收拾行李。既然最大的秘密已经被撞破，佐助便更懒得管他，索性由得他高兴，去发泄一腔无从而来的喜悦，他自己不紧不慢的吃着迟来的早饭，留对面的水月干瞪眼。

“我这不是关心你嘛。”水月清了清嗓子，义正言辞，“漩涡鸣人一来，你就好像变了一个人。”

“变了一个人？”

“哎呀，怎么说呢。”水月比划着，“色调变亮了一点？轻快了不少？”

佐助无视水月手舞足蹈的抽象派比喻，轻轻说了句多谢款待，把盘子放进水池。“佐助！”水月叫住他，“啊…我承认，是有点好奇，说起来你们昨晚是不是睡在一起了…诶！别走嘛！”水月拉住佐助的衣角，半强迫的把他按在椅子上。

“喏。”水月献宝似的捧起已被他消灭一半的饼干，“尝尝。”

佐助蹙起眉，显然不明白他在搞什么名堂，“我不吃甜的。”他说，轻轻的闻了一下，“牛奶味？是你喜欢的口味吧。”

水月点点头，也没继续强迫他，自顾自的捻起一块扔进嘴里，咬的嘎吱作响：

“好甜。”水月感慨道，佐助看着他，眉尖皱的愈发紧，只见水月慢条斯理的抹去嘴边的饼干屑，拍了拍手，话说的没头没尾：

“…会被灼伤吧，佐助。”

7.  
水月说的不错，此处离泉之国是十分近。即使佐助一觉睡到中午，以忍者的脚程，依然算不得远，不过天刚刚昏暗，他们便到了春野樱预订好的温泉旅馆。是间古朴又气派的房子，玄关满满当当的摆满鞋子，似乎生意极好。

“实在抱歉。”老板娘核对了他们的身份后，歉意道，“你们晚来一天，定的五间房只剩三间了。”

“嘛…五间其实有点浪费的说。”漩涡鸣人苦恼的抓了抓头发，“那我和佐助一间，水月和重吾一间，香燐单独一间？”

“凭什么你和佐助睡一间！”香燐抗议道。水月笑嘻嘻的拍了拍香燐的肩膀，“毕竟是火影候补大人请的客嘛，总不能让你和佐助睡一间。”

“…也未尝不可。”香燐喃喃道，佐助点点头，“就这样吧。”他一锤定音。“先去收拾行李。”

小樱预订的药汤只在年夜，正月初一，正月初二开放三天，说是为了保持温泉最大限度的疗养功效。现在临年关还有一周，水月提议不如四处逛逛，泉之国说大不大，说小也不小，风景优美，风俗厚重，也很值得一看。“…那明天就先去附近的村子吧？”水月说。佐助几人点点头，没料到最不会反对的漩涡鸣人竟出了岔子：

“我有点额外的事要做。”他双手合十，湛蓝的眼睛流露出真情实感的歉意，“你们去逛吧。”

“有什么事？”佐助问。

鸣人支支吾吾的，他这么多年在撒谎上着实没什么进步：“…是卡卡西布置的任务啦。”他说，“要具体考察一下泉之国的说。”

“政治避嫌呀。”水月懒洋洋的感叹道，“火影候补真是大忙人呀。”

佐助直直的盯着他，他总是很少说话，神色漠然，大抵这世上能打动他心意的事情太少，所以总显得冷心冷情。鸣人在这目光下溃不成军，他从牙缝里挤出一句抱歉，一溜烟的先跑回房间，后来佐助几次欲言又止，终究一夜无话。

第二天早上，漩涡鸣人蹑手蹑脚的跑到旅馆附近的空地，在树上寻了块地方，小心翼翼的从怀里掏出一封信，他几乎可以从那几个力透纸背的大字想象出鹿丸的怒火，他咂了咂舌，又看了看随信附来的文件，如何维护忍联的持续与发展，是他作为火影候补的最后考题。

鸣人抓耳挠腮的看着这份空荡荡的纸，如果他还在木叶，鹿丸大抵会帮他列好纲要，到时只需随便发挥下便可糊弄过关，可现下孤立无援，只能靠自己写完了。他长吁短叹，摊开一张皱巴巴的纸，硬着头皮准备写下第一个字。

“卡卡西果然没批你的假。”

“呜哇啊啊！！”

鸣人被身后传来的声音吓了一跳，纤细的树枝承受不了如此剧烈的动作，嘎吱一声宣布就此断裂，他一脚踩空，从树上摔了个结结实实，佐助站在树上往下探头，看他在地上哼哼唧唧，感到一阵脱力般的无语，摇摇头：

“大白痴。”

鸣人闻言打了个激灵，他仰头去看，却从佐助嘴角那似有似无的笑意里看到那个十三岁，面冷心善，纤细灵巧的宇智波佐助，和他们在波之国奋而爬树的夜晚。他心下一动，将查克拉附着在脚底，慢慢的从树干上走了上去，佐助注视着他，打趣道：“…进步了嘛，吊车尾的。”

鸣人嘿嘿的笑，拉着他坐下来，“你怎么来了的说。”他不好意思的说。

佐助冷哼一声，鸣人自知理亏，干脆一股脑的全说出来：

“哎呀哎呀，卡卡西老师就放我五天的假的说。”他抱怨道，“明天其实该回去了…但我总想多见见你嘛，木叶不缺我一个。”

“火影候补可不能说这样的话。”佐助慢悠悠的说。

“可这是事实呀。”鸣人说，好像把他那颗真挚的心捧出来，“我知道自己该待在哪里。”

佐助不说话了，清晨的风温柔的吹过他们的脸庞，初升的太阳在那双湛蓝的眼里升起，漩涡鸣人那双温柔快活的蓝眼睛，他逃避似的拿起了鸣人手里的纸：

“如何维持忍联的持续和发展…”他一个字一个字的读出来，“这就是你的最终考核？”

鸣人点了点头，佐助思索了一下，“如果写完了，”他说，“你是不是就能交差了？”鸣人又一次点了点头。佐助想了想，他一向雷厉风行，认定的事情就要去做，“我替你写。”他狡黠的笑了笑，这一下简直是十三岁的宇智波佐助又活了过来，“这之后，你要和我一起在泉之国转转。”

这个笑容占据了鸣人的全部身心，好像春水破冰般愉快的笑容，他从心里迸发一股快乐，这股快乐让他忘乎所以，他几乎没听到佐助后面的话。我如何能拒绝他呀。鸣人想。他伸出小指，露出平生最灿烂的一个笑容：

“一言为定的说！”

8.  
而后几天，他们逛遍了泉之国上下，转眼之间便到年夜了。药汤晚上八点准时开放，一次限两位，鸣人和佐助商量先去泡汤，水月一行则决定先去神社拜年。

“你来的时候…对佐助说的那句话是什么意思？”重吾冷不丁的问。

去往神社的路上很热闹，有商家在石阶小道上支起了摊位。水月咬着苹果糖，愣愣的看着他，显然还在状态外。重吾耐心的重复一遍：“…会被灼伤吧，佐助。”他说，“这句话是什么意思。”

“哦，那个呀。”苹果糖被他咬的嘎吱作响，水月漫不经心的说，“啊，其实我也不懂。”

“哈？！”

水月和重吾同时吓了一跳，香燐不知什么时候跟在了他们后边，显然对水月刚刚的回答分外不满。她挤到两人中间，怒气冲冲的对着水月：“你怎么也不明白？！”

“不是你让我转达的吗？”水月疑惑的歪了歪头，香燐一下被他噎住，只好愤怒的跺了跺脚：

“…难道只有我一个人看出来了吗？！”她表现出一股纠结的暴躁和怒气，香燐不甘的咬了咬嘴唇，“这种事情…”

重吾挥了挥手打断她，“你为什么不自己和佐助说呢？”他问，“这句话又是什么意思？”

“反正，”，香燐不管不顾的大喊道，“反正都是水月的错啦！谁叫你故弄玄虚来着！我偷听的时候还以为你什么都明白呢！”

“唔？！怎么又变成我的错，我明明只是替你转达而已嘛！话说你们两个为什么都在偷听啊？”

香燐不理水月，用力握紧自己的左手手臂，看上去敏感又迟疑，话语有些混乱：“嗯，譬如说，如果过于靠近太阳，肯定会被灼伤的吧。”

重吾点点头，思索道：“用太阳来比作漩涡鸣人吗，倒也恰当。”

“你不是讨厌漩涡鸣人来着么，干嘛要用这么好的比喻…”水月吐槽道。

“我和你这种小心眼的男人可不同。”香燐骄傲地说。

水月：“……”

他决心不再这个问题过多纠缠，快刀斩乱麻：“可是，”他指出，“怎么看漩涡鸣人都是全天下最不会伤害佐助的人嘛。”

“太阳也不是故意灼伤靠近它的人呀。”香燐快速的反驳道，她低着头，似乎竭力用语言向重吾他们表示她那颗敏锐的心所感知到的情感，轻声道，“总有一天…如果这样下去，总有一天，漩涡鸣人用以打动佐助的那些东西，最终会伤害他。”

“其实，我一直很害怕漩涡鸣人。”香燐闭上眼大声说，她语速很快，似乎不在这一次说完，就没有再说出口的勇气了，“不是讨厌，而是恐惧。”

她下意识摸向那道早已愈合的伤疤，“…我只有过这么一次，成为了佐助的累赘，或者随便怎么说也好——因此站到了他的对立面。”这么多年了，她回想起那天的场景，依然忍不住的瑟缩一下，“身体上的伤倒是其次，被迫感受他那股尖锐恨意，被他憎恶仇恨着——这件事，才真的让我崩溃。”

“然后我后来意识到，漩涡鸣人他是无数次面对这样的佐助，依然执着的伸出手了。正常人是面对那种痛苦，早该退缩了吧。”香燐轻轻的说，“什么样的怪物才会无动于衷——他表现的完全不在意的这一点…令我害怕。”

“非常害怕…并且嫉妒。”

重吾轻轻拍了拍她颤抖的肩膀，香燐从那股敏感易怒的状态挣脱出来，她深呼一口气，自暴自弃道：

“反正就是这么一回事啦…这种可怕的家伙，我不会让他伤害佐助的！”

“太阳之爱必定灼伤吗…”重吾点点头，“倒也不错。”

水月摸了摸身上的暗袋，里面还装着漩涡鸣人的伴手礼，细致而微小的体贴，“…没必要想的的那么复杂嘛。”，水月懒洋洋的说，“英雄之子也好，最后的宇智波也好，说到底也只是两个二十岁出头的年轻人呀。”

“你这是什么老爷子的口吻…”

“唔，你看嘛。”水月摊开手，显然对过多纠缠在这件事而显得兴致缺缺，“太阳之爱也好，月亮之爱也好，他们在对彼此的时候，都不是这样子的吧。”

“他们在一起的时候…我只看到、是两颗年轻笨拙的心——在努力学着相互靠近。”

重吾和香燐闻之一怔，不知不觉间，他们已经走到了神社的大钟前。水月自顾自的摇了摇钟，认真的拍手三下，大声说：

“希望明年的日子，”他微微鞠躬，“也和今年一样。”

“你是笨蛋吗？”香燐愣愣的看着他，“愿望这种东西说出来就不灵了。”

“谁说这是愿望的？”他笑嘻嘻的看了香燐一眼，“今年也请多多指教啦，香燐。”

绚丽的烟花如流星般在他的身后升起。

9.  
“我们进去吧，佐助。”鸣人说。

药汤被分割成了一个个小单间，樱预定的这个一次只能进两个人。佐助点点头，恍惚又察觉出点不对劲，他定睛一看：

“…你的右手呢？”

他这话一出，连自己也觉得过于古怪，好像漩涡鸣人的右手是件可拆卸的替代物品。鸣人眨了眨眼，倒未放在心上，“那个啊，”他说的漫不经心，“小樱之前调试了一下，要我记得泡汤时不要带进去。”

佐助哦了一声，显然并没放在心上，鸣人和他并肩向药汤走去，嘴里不停：“…你还是去接个手吧，小樱平日一闲下来就在对义肢做改进，我知道，她嘴上不说，心里还是希望你把手接上的。”

温泉的雾气愈发浓重，佐助影影绰绰的，他看了眼鸣人，眼里有点玩味的笑意：

“你这么了解樱是怎么想的，那你自己又是怎么想的呢？”

鸣人噎住了，他摇摇头，决心对这个话题闭口不谈。温泉温度适宜，有股淡淡的香气，他小心翼翼的找了个合适的位置，把大半个身体埋在水下，发出一声满足的喟叹。不知是不是错觉，他能感觉自己断肢的截面有股细细密密的痒。他去看佐助，佐助白皙的脸被温泉的雾气熏出一点嫣红的红晕，显得格外生机勃勃，鸣人看着他，胸口涌动着一股情感，迫使他说些什么：

“要是有酒就好了的说！”他大声的说。

佐助瞥了他一眼，有点好奇：“你也会喝酒了？”

“一点点总是没问题的嘛。”

“吊车尾的就是吊车尾的。”

“呜哇、这个词你是要用一辈子吗。”鸣人故作夸张的说。他突然玩心大起，用左手鞠了捧水泼向宇智波佐助，佐助眼都没睁，偏过头就避开了，只是在水下捣了鸣人一肘暗示他安分点，鸣人停下了，把半张脸埋在水里，咕嘟咕嘟的吐泡泡。

他和佐助靠得极近，断臂几乎相贴，看来真像一对如出一辙的兄弟。“佐助，”鸣人突然说，“你看我们现在像不像终结之谷的那个时候呀。”

佐助终于舍得睁眼，温泉把他泡软了，黑亮的眼里水汽澎湃，显得雾蒙蒙的。“不像了。”佐助温和的说，“ 我们都活下来了。”

鸣人的心被剧烈的触动了，洪流般的情感化作千言万语堵在他的胸口，他被太多次焦急又不解的问过——你为什么执着于佐助。我不知道。鸣人总是惶恐的说。而他的那些话总是让人含有微妙的诧异：你痛我也痛，你死我也死——如果不能使你被世人理解，那终究也不能让你被人所伤。死亡是他理解佐助的最终手段，但最终，使他和佐助活下来的，是爱。

在那股无可抵抗的爱的洪流下，他轻轻吻上了佐助柔软的嘴角。

10.  
鸣人的脑袋浑浑噩噩的。或许是温泉的雾气太浓太烫，或许是宇智波佐助脸颊那抹嫣红蛊惑了他的神智——他也不知道自己为何会做出如此举动。可佐助连眉毛都没动一下，好像只是一只蝴蝶停在了他的唇瓣上。

鸣人万分纠结，却也茅塞顿开，有些一直不敢想，不可做的事情摊在了他面前，让他想奔向妙木山明月高悬的的山崖上仰天大啸，一吐胸中纠结已久的郁气。

“佐、佐助。”他伸手去走在前面的人的衣摆，“我…”

佐助转过头，他的头发还是潮的，软软的贴在脖颈，显得整个人软绵绵的：

“…你不要在意。”他说出的却如锐利的针，扎得鸣人手脚发冷，“走吧，你不是还要去祈愿吗？”

“怎么、怎么能不在意的说？！”

“那好。”佐助注视着他，黑沉沉的眼睛像一潭深渊，“那鸣人，你究竟是怎么想的呢？”

鸣人怔怔的重复，我是怎么想的，他喃喃自语。他去看对面的宇智波佐助，他是新雪砌成的一堆，锐利的像把刀，认定的事就要去做，爱憎皆如烈焰，稍有不慎便会折断。鸣人不知不觉的的伸出手，愣愣道：

“…我只是，只是爱你罢了……”

佐助顿住了，古井无波的脸上显出一股猝不及防的震惊，他大笑起来，听起来是那么愉快，如同经年的束缚烟消云散，带着点坦荡的无所畏惧和对命运的欣然接受，他说：

“…来灼伤我吧，鸣人。”

鸣人轻轻去吻佐助的嘴唇，和刚刚那个仓促的吻所得到的的结果一样，都是无比的柔软，湿润，带着点药汤的香气。他忍受不了这样的若即若离，如狐狸般尖锐的犬齿深陷在佐助柔软的唇瓣上，好像要将他拆吃入腹。佐助不回应，却也不抵抗，右手手臂圈在他的脖颈上，任由鸣人肆无忌惮的用舌尖探索，像一个孩子终于得到了梦寐以求的糖。他听到佐助唇舌之间溢出一声满足含糊的喟叹，鸣人想，我可以这样一直吻他下去。

鸣人把佐助压在榻榻米上，他衣襟大敞，黑发散乱，眼中隐隐有一抹猩红流光，美得惊心动魄。鸣人紧紧压住佐助的手腕，蓝色的眼睛变得极沉，佐助没想逃，他们彼此心知肚明，鸣人身上有股正蓬勃生长的野性，一股蠢蠢欲动的占有欲。他慢慢松开了钳制住佐助的右手，指尖从他的脸庞一路下滑，拂过他纤细的脖颈，然后暧昧的停在胸膛的凸起，佐助呼吸一顿，鸣人恶劣的抓住这一瞬，用力的碾过他胸口的肉粒，佐助眼里沁出一点水光，却依旧默不作声，默不作声就是最好的帮凶。

鸣人又俯下身吻他，从他湿润的眼角，柔软的嘴唇，一路到凸起的喉结和白皙的胸膛。他那只真实的左手一路往佐助腿间探去，在穴口微微地刮擦抹弄，小心翼翼的塞进一截指尖，温泉把他整个人从里到外都泡软了，佐助冷静的面具终于在这攻击下裂出缝隙：

“鸣、鸣人。”佐助微微喘息，“不要磨磨蹭蹭的…唔…”

鸣人如他所愿的把手指埋入湿软的肠道，再慢慢把指节一段段抽出，他的手上有经年的茧，是他苦练修行的证明，现在正磨人的在他的体内交剪。佐助的小腹不知不觉的绷紧了，终于在鸣人按到那块敏感的嫩肉时，发出一声短促的惊呼。他整个人已经被鸣人的唇舌和手指玩的汁水丰盈。

“是这里吗、佐助？”

佐助不回答，只是急促的喘息，又断断续续的呻吟，纤长的睫毛振翅欲飞，拨撩的人心痒痒。鸣人抽着塞在里面的手指，反复去摸那里。“佐助。”他在细细密密的吻里发狂似的问，“究竟要怎么样、怎样才能和你靠得更近…”

鸣人的吻从他柔软的唇，细白的耳垂一路向下，直到修长的脖颈。他像是对那个精巧的凹陷着了迷，反复的唇舌用啃咬它，直到它红肿的好像要滴血。佐助微微蹙起眉，疼痛是另一种快感，而他此刻已目眩神迷。

鸣人抬起佐助一条洁白的腿折在胸前，顺着他精致的脚踝一路吻到陶瓷般细腻的大腿内侧，肉粉色的穴口在微凉的空气中微微翕动，沾着点滑腻的液体。鸣人扶着阴茎抵在他的穴口，他到底平生第一次做这种事，还是，还是和佐助，心跳快要爆炸。“佐、佐助…”他颤抖的问，“可以吗？”

佐助睁开眼看他，快感搅得他的脑子有点迷糊，“…你不是说想和我更近一点么？”他低低地说，“那还磨蹭什么。”

鸣人闻言差点惊掉下巴，他万万没想到宇智波佐助也会开这样的玩笑。他深吸一口气，决心扳回一城，一言不发的顺着滑腻的股间往里面慢慢压进去，火热的肠肉密实得包裹过来，里面又湿又紧，触电般地快感从连接的部位传去四肢百骸。两人在全进去的一瞬间都发出一阵满足的叹息。好胀。佐助不自觉的感叹道。

鸣人学会了什么时候说话，什么时候干活。他用力破开潮湿炙热的穴肉，填满了所有的缝隙，佐助的大腿颤抖起来，他抽搐得厉害，下身一片泥泞，鸣人几次差点脱出来，又重新就着插回去。佐助的腿紧紧的圈在他背后，他下盘很稳，腰很有力道，虽说是第一次，但凭着年轻埋头苦干，好歹也没有出错。

“佐助…”鸣人缠在佐助耳边，他又问了一遍：“告诉我吧…我想和你、更近一点。”

“说什么、傻话。” 他挣扎着，将鸣人的头压在他的胸口，听他有力的心正欢快的跳动：

“你不是一直在这里么。”

鸣人低吼一声，高潮的白光在他脑内如相片的闪光划过，他竟就这样泻出来了。佐助像是被他激烈的情绪感染，前后的快感没顶一样把他吞噬，他才发现自己的脸上满是哭泣的泪痕，全身上下混杂着不知是谁的体液，漩涡鸣人从他体内稍稍退出来点，他便能感受到他射进去的东西涓涓的流出来。乱七八糟，令人害臊——他原本该是这样想的。佐助的手指懒懒的划过鸣人精壮的后背，这种感觉很好。

“太狡猾了！”鸣人缓了缓，趴在他身上哭着抱怨道，“在这种时候说这种话…佐助太狡猾了的说！”

佐助捏着他的脸颊，扯过来狠狠吻了下去。他们吻的凶狠，倒像两头野兽在相互噬咬对方的血肉。“那就再来一次。”他贴着鸣人的额头说。他们断肢相抵，心脏相贴，亲密的无可复加。鸣人又一次撞进来了——他毕竟是个年轻的男孩子，对爱的人怀着满腔无畏的热情，佐助满足的叹了口气，鸣人的胯骨凶狠的往上顶，每一次都恨不得完全的塞进来，他想自己实在是太爱这个人了，恨不得、恨不得拆吃入腹。佐助的眼睛紧闭着，他很舒服，舒服的不得了，是平生难得一件乐事。他的穴口自顾自的蠕动，贪婪地箍紧吮吸那根给他快感的阴茎，快感在他体内乱窜，他在漩涡鸣人的肩头用力一咬，如愿听到对方一声吃痛的呼唤，他咬的越深，漩涡鸣人越痛，他越痛，便更使力气，到了这一步，痛苦也是新奇的快感。

佐助能感到鸣人恶劣的在他的那一点摩擦，右手还添乱的在他的性器上上下撸动，他决意要看他溃不成军，来吧，佐助想，就让他看。他一身雪白的皮肉早染上了情欲的红，坦然地释放着诱惑，一颗真心换一颗真心，是笔合理的买卖。

“唔、鸣人…”佐助含糊的嘟囔，他不知不觉的向外逃，大概身体承受不住这股过于强烈的快感。鸣人单手掐住他的腰，胯下一顶，他又被一点不落的拽回来了。鸣人的左手与他的右手十指相缠，两只手契合那么好，如同天造地设，日与月永不分离。

“一起、佐助……”鸣人喘息着说。

在那阵剧烈的快乐里，他听到新年的烟花在屋外猛地剧烈的炸响，流星一般的火光照亮了屋子的景象，他在漩涡鸣人那双天空般蓝眼睛里，看到了沉甸甸的爱与快乐。这便是天下第一件好事。

“新年快乐，鸣人。”他说。

后记：

漩涡鸣人走得时候依旧依依不舍，但鹿丸和卡卡西的催命信逐渐变得恐怖，他不得不回，正巧大蛇丸拜托了鹰队新的任务，他们也要就此启程。

“唔，我还以为你们分别的会更戏剧一点呢。”水月说。

佐助瞥了他一眼，他心情很好，就像雪地的晴空万里，所以有心情接过水月的话茬：

“比如？”

“哎呀，比如说雪地下跪求着你不要离开？”

佐助：“……”

佐助不搭话，反而对着重吾说：“下次你看书，不用叫水月一起了。”重吾慎重的点点头，香燐嘟囔着，不知道在说些什么。佐助望着前方一望无际的雪路，突然想起漩涡鸣人临走前将拳头抵在心脏上的那个无言的笑容，他们各自知道这个动作的誓言，从此也能心无旁骛的在各自的道路上奔驰，无论前路如何，总有人永远陪伴在他的心里。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于开完了，一滴也不剩了！  
写了一个星期，越看越像巨型流水账…  
总之、我爱的少年在他们的世界天造地设，永不分离。  
如果喜欢请给我个评论和小红心吧（


End file.
